hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Georgia outbreak of 2013
}} | style="text-align: center;" colspan="2" } }} |- | Type: | Tornado Outbreak |- | Duration of tornado outbreak1: | August 29th 5:00 AM - September 3rd, 2013 9:00 PM |- | Maximum rated tornado: | F6 tornado |- | Tornadoes confirmed: | 18 |- | Damage: | $151 Billion |- | Fatalities: | 1,995 |- | Areas affected: | Georgia |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="white-space: nowrap;"| 1Time from first tornado to last tornado }|2Most severe tornado damage; see }}}|yes|wikipedia:Enhanced Fujita scale|Fujita scale}}}} |} Event Tornado count Tornadoes {| class="wikitable collapsible" width="100%" !colspan="7"|List of confirmed tornadoes - August 29th to September 3rd, 2013 |- |''' F#' || '''Location' || Time (UTC) || Path length || Comments/Damage |- |colspan="7" align=center|'Georgia' |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'NE of Savannah' |0500 |5.8 miles |'0 deaths' - A small rope tornado developed near savannah, that same tornado destroyed a shed and uprooted a couple of trees. An anamometer recorded a maximum wind of 101 mph. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'S of Atlanta' |0528 |3.5 miles |'0 deaths' - A needle size tornado formed a mile south of Atlanta and actually went over The Weather Channel studio and a wind gauge recorded a wind of 65 mph. |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'N of Macon' |0531 |40 miles |'47 deaths' - A mile wide tornado formed 3 and a half miles North of Macon, this tornado caused great damage to a local farm and tailer park. Some cars were thrown as far as 200 yards from were they used to be. 47 were killed by this tornado. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'SSW of Atlanta' |0550 |6.5 miles |'2 deaths' - A relatively weak small cone tornado cause a trailer to flip over on other trailer, killing 2 of the occupants in the other. Winds in this tornado were recorded at up-to 110 mph. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'ENE of Savannah' |0602 |14.1 miles |'5 deaths' - A half mile wide tornado tore through a suburban area, it caused considerable damage, it killed 5, 3 were due to a roof collapse, the other 2 were for other reasons. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'SE of Albany' |0617 |2.2 miles |'0 deaths' - No structures were hit by this tornado. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'W of Macon' |0624 |9.4 miles |'1 death' - A small cone tornado ripped an attic clean off of a house and only smashed windows and tore shingles off others as it passed by them and uprooted trees. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'WSW of Marietta' |0642 |53.1 miles |'397 deaths' - A massive 1 and a half-mile wide tornado cut straight through marietta, this tornado's 300 mph winds caused great damage to city buildings, Destroyed homes- and actually lifted a 2 story off of its foundation and threw it a good 390 yards, among the 397 who were killed, one was in a portable toilet which was tipped over and then thrown 250 yards. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'NE of Atlanta' |0656 |15 miles |'7 deaths' - A stove-pipe tornado formed half a mile NE of Atlanta. This tornado tore through a strip mall causing severe damage and heavy casualties, the same tornado also caused damage to a wal-mart. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'SSW of Savannah' |0710 |8.6 miles |'0 deaths' - A small rope tornado caused severe damage to park equipment and did damage to a firehouse. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'N of Merietta' |0717 |2.1 miles |'0 deaths' - A short lived tornado which only ripped a fence out of the ground |- |bgcolor=# | F4 |'ESE of Atlanta' |0723 |31.9 miles |'65 deaths' - A half mile wide tornado tore through downtown Atlanta, Unlike the F-0 which also came through Atlanta, this one caused major damage to the weather channel studio and the airport, homes were either completely destroyed or severely damaged, and a wal-mart had suffered a roof collapse when the twister dropped an 18-wheeler on the roof. |- |bgcolor=# | F5 |'S of Augusta' |0732 |55.5 miles |'115 deaths' - A mile wide tornado caused devastation to Augusta. |- |bgcolor=# | F1 |'ESE of Warner Robins' |0759 |6 miles |'0 deaths' - Rope tornado tore apart gas station. |- |bgcolor=# | F3 |'ESE of Roberta' |0820 |21.8 miles |'15 deaths' - A half mile wide tornado tore through a campsite and a suburban area and completely destroyed a radio-station. |- |bgcolor=# | F2 |'NW of Warner Robins' |0835 |8 miles |'1 death' - A small tornado tore apart a gas station, an explosion from a spark near a gas tank resulted in a fatality. |- |bgcolor=# | F6 |'W of Roberta' |0848 |95.5 miles |'980 deaths' - This massive 2-mile wide tornado would go on to ne the most strongest to ever recorded, this tornado through warner robins, Macon and Atlanta, this tornado had top winds of 350 mph, it was strong enough to lift a city building off the ground but only throw it about 10 yards from where it was. Entire strip malls, suburbs, parks, theaters and cities were decimated. Even the Atlanta airport took a hit, Airplanes were either picked up and thrown quite a distance or they tossed at buildings, the watch tower collapsed, baggage cars and fuel trucks were thrown for miles and an entire section of the airport was demolished. |- |bgcolor=# | F0 |'NNW of Macon' |0900 |3.5 miles |'0 deaths' - This tornado only tore through a corn field, |- Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:F6/EF6 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Violent Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Georgia Tornadoes